A Bewitching Tale
by ccrulz
Summary: A year has gone by, Henry and Vicki are planning a romantic weekend getaway at a bed and breakfast with an intersting history..surely nothing strange will happen...Riiight.
1. Chapter 1

The next year went by for Vicki and crew pretty uneventfully. Their children got older, London was two, the twins were almost six and Coreen's baby Cason was already a year old. Christian had a little sister, Olivia. Marjory had gotten pregnant soon after healing from her ordeal, they were thrilled. Maggie had also had another child, a little girl she named Julia. Mike and Kate's new son, Vincent, Vin for short, had joined the clan too. Henry had been after Vicki to have another baby. It had been two years and he said four would be perfect, she hadn't agreed just yet. "Besides," she told him, "there is lots of time for more.." she always reminded him, telling him too that practice made perfect. Everyone seemed happy and content.

But as usual, things would get a little, well out of sorts.

"Coreen," Vicki called from her office. She was stumped. She was trying to finish up the paperwork on a recent case but couldn't seem to get her computer to take the information. She banged the top of it, hit the side, swore at it even..nothing.

"Dammit!" Vicki said as Coreen entered the office.

"Did it help?" Coreen laughed at her boss.

"No," Vicki sighed, "I'm gonna have to break down and buy a new system."

"Aww.." Coreen said coming around to Vicki's screen to offer help, "Poor "I hate change" Vicki might have to change.."

Vicki rolled her eyes at her.

"Not change so much, technology. What ever happened to just writing things down, filing them, looking things up in the yellow pages. Good old fashioned detective work, real people stuff."

"True. But, look how fast we can get things done, surfing the net, cell phones," Coreen raised an eyebrow, tapped a couple of keys and voila!

"Uh..how..?" Vicki said, her mouth hanging open.

"Operator trouble.." Coreen said walking back to her desk.

"Oh.." Vicki didn't get it at first.."HEY!! Wait a minute!"

Coreen's laughter could be heard from the next room. Vicki got up and poured herself some coffee disreguarding it was mid-afternoon. She was deep in thought looking forward to the long weekend. She and Henry had a romantic getaway planned for the next four days. She could hardly wait. She shuddered at the thought of having him to herself for four days. They were going to a nice little bed and breakfast. It was very old, lots of history. The story behind the house was that it had been moved from Salem, Oregon. It was supposed to have belonged to an accused witch. Yeah right, Vicki thought. Well, no matter. It was still beautiful and a lovely tourist trap. Somewhere she could go with Henry, all alone and have lots and lots of hot sex.

"Penny for your thoughts," Henry asked slipping up behind her, planting a sexy kiss on her neck and wrapping his whole body around her it seemed. She closed her eyes, moaned and said..

"Oh, it'll cost you more than a penny."

She put her coffee down and turned into a much better position for a kiss. They kissed for a bit, very romantically. They finally heard Coreen clear her throat.

"Get a room..ick!" She teased.

"We are getting a room, remember?" Vicki shot back.

"I was just going to tell you goodbye and have fun, gotta head home." Coreen was still her little perky self but had grown up even more after having Cason.

"Hmm..baby waiting for you?" Vicki asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah..and Cason too," Coreen added making everyone laugh. She started to leave and turned back around.

"Oh, and could you guys take some pictures of that old house you are going to for me?" Coreen asked.

"Sure. Why?" Henry asked.

"Oh.." Coreen got excited, "because it used to belong to this witch, she..."

"Coreen," Vicki stopped her, going to where she stood and taking her hands, "honey, you know as well as I, those were just horrible happenings to more than likely innocent people. True magical people, we tend to be quiet."

"Stop patronizing me Vicki," Coreen jerked away from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, I'm sorry, it's just that I really think this house is the real deal and I want to compare pictures of it from a book I picked up," Coreen told them.

"Oh. Well in that case, consider it done." Vicki gave her a quick pat, Coreen moved in to hug her. Vicki should have known that was coming.

She would take pictures just to pacify Coreen if nothing else. It's the least she could do. Coreen went way above and beyond many times for them. She was a lot smarter than many gave her credit for. She was also half-lycan and half magical herself. Vicki knew how obessessed Coreen was with all of this.

"Tell me a bit about this house Coreen.." Vicki asked of her before she left.

Coreen told them that the house had been moved from Salem, Mass. about two hundred years ago. That was something Vicki had a problem with too. The house would have to be almost four hundred or more years old. She seriously doubted that a house that old would survive, she kept that opinion to herself. Coreen said the woman it belonged to really was a powerful white witch, a good witch. She was found out and tried. She was convicted but before they could execute her, legend says she disappeared.

"They say," Coreen started whispering, her eyes big, "she's still in the house, hiding, waiting for someone to clear her name so she can go back home and live out her life, have a family. She's waiting for someone to come and save her."

Vicki and Henry looked at Coreen. She was really into this.

"Okay, we'll see what we can find out while we are there, okay?" Vicki told her, almost meaning it.

"Thanks..bye!"Coreen called out over her shoulder.

"That girl.." Vicki said shaking her head.

"What if it's true?" Henry asked absentmindedly.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time something freaky happened around here now would it?"

She had no idea...


	2. Kid Time

Henry and Vicki went home to have dinner and spend the evening with the kids before they left. A year had changed them all. London was just as smart as her siblings were at that age. She had learned to use her telekinesis well. She had not yet shown any signs of vampirism, not unusual though. Vicki suspected she may just be a little powerful magical person, time would tell. Ward and Abbie were soon to be six but were so way beyond their years it was hard to keep up sometimes.

"Mom, why can't you and dad just go away overnight, like a sleepover?" Abbie asked. They no longer called Vicki and Henry mommy and daddy but mom and dad, London still did though. Vicki would not admit to anyone that it hurt a little to see the twins growing up so fast. Henry knew how she felt whether she admitted it or not.

"Because we are taking grown-up vacation," Vicki told her oldest daughter.

"Mommy, will you miss us?" London asked popping her thumb out then back in, Vicki reached over and pulled it back out. London promptly put it back in, frowned and covered it with her other hand as if it couldn't be seen.

"Of course I will, will you miss me?" She teased.

"Well, duh mom," Ward said. He had become more outgoing, more of Vicki showed up in him too. London was stubborn like Vicki, they all were but she was definitely going to have her father's personality, moreso than the other two. They were all three still blonde, still beautiful children. London looked more like Vicki and Abbie now, Ward was all Henry except his hair color.

"Glad to know I'm loved!" Vicki and Henry took their children upstairs, got them ready for bed and then read stories to them until they fell asleep. Vicki was still lying with London when Henry came into her room. He smiled as he watched Vicki rubbing her forehead even though she was fast asleep.

"I think she's asleep," Henry whispered to Vicki. Vicki quietly got up, looked back one more time and left the room.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off tonight," Henry asked lacing his fingers in hers as they went to their room.

"I'm fine, it's just that we haven't really been gone overnight since our honeymoon, did you realize that?" Vicki asked.

Henry thought a moment.

"No, I didn't. Are you worried about the kids? Gwen has everything under control," Henry kissed her hand for reassurrance.

"No, I don't know what it is really. I just feel strange, like something is going to happen." she said closing their door.

"To them?"

"No, to us." she answered. She was leaning against their bedroom door, hands behind her back, eyes closed.

"Oh, something's going to happen to us allright," Henry growled as he bent down to trace a pattern on her neck with his tongue. Vicki shuddered, pulled him away and said..

"Pack. We must pack, our limo will be here in an hour," she reminded him.

"I can do alot in thirty minutes or less.." he grinned.

"Oh..that you can..." she smiled back...


	3. Quickie

"Henry," Vicki tried her best to protest.

"We need to.." Vicki moaned softly as Henry put his hands in her shirt, teasing her breasts through her bra.

"Okay..just for you...really quick.." Vicki said in quick pants. Yeah..just for Henry. Sure. He quickly took her clothes off, his followed suit. As he picked her up, she wrapped herself around him. He pressed himself close to her wet opening not letting her ride him down like she wanted, he was teasing her.

"You're a royal tease.." she whispered into his ear. She kissed his neck, biting down enough to make him growl. As he made it to the bed, he gently put her down on it crawling them both into a better position. Leaning over her, one arm holding him up the other at her thigh, he bent in to kiss her. She pulled him closer still trying to get him to enter her. She was antsy. She had been thinking about their long weekend all day, the things she would do to him, the things he would do to her. That was all the foreplay she needed. Henry moved down her chest planting hot kisses on her chest, licking her all the way to her taught nipple. Vicki growled this time arching toward his mouth, still wriggling trying to get him to take her right then. He still teased her, his hard tip barely touching the outside of her.

"Henry..stop teasing," she groaned. He smiled through his lapping at her breast. He was enjoying the tease. Vicki didn't know he was just as eager, he just wanted to make her sweat it out a bit. Henry continued to enjoy her breasts, Vicki ran her hands up and down his chest, stopping to trace his hardened nipples. Henry gently bit her breast, bringing just a little blood, drawing a hiss and spasm from Vicki.

"HENRY!" she demanded. Henry knew he had better comply or he would find himself on his back and she would take matters into her own hands or whichever body part she chose. Henry moved up and swiftly but gently pushed himself inside of her. He sighed as she melded over him, drawing him up into her hot wet walls of pulsating flesh. Vicki ran her hands down his back, onto his tight ass, gripping a cheek in each hand she thrust him up into her one hard thrust, grunting loudly as she did it.

"Shhh.." he covered her moans with his mouth, dipping his tongue in and out, tangling hers with his. Vicki moaned into his mouth as he thrust in and out of her. She turned her head away from him, putting her mouth on his shoulder. Henry bowed down to her neck, feeling her close. She bit down on his shoulder just as he bit on hers, the biting muffling her cries of esctacy and his roars of pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure hit them both, so much so that Vicki left nailprints on his ass. She wrapped her legs around him as they finished together, drawing him further than he thought possible into her. They fit so perfectly together.

"We'd better pack," Vicki sighed out. Henry kissed her one more time.

"I love you so very much Victoria," he was serious.

"I love you too Henry but why are you looking at me like that?" She put her hands on his face.

"Because, I want to remember everyday for the rest of our long lives how lucky I am to have you."

And in true Vicki fashion she smiled and said, "You're damn right you'd better!"

They peeked in on the kids one last time before they left. Vicki still felt strange. She furrowed her brow, blew them a kiss and shut the door. They knew Gwen was already asleep in the guest room downstairs so as they left, they did not disturb her. They had taken care of everything with her earlier.

"So, " Vicki asked Henry as she leaned into him wrapping her arm around his, her hand resting on his thigh, "you think any of this about this house could be true?"

"Oh no you're not," Henry told her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Trying to make a case out of our long weekend."

"Who..me? Never!" she smiled wickedly.

"BUT..in the event it is true, wouldn't that be kind of neat?" Vicki asked.

"Well, I'll tell you this, you my love would not have made it in the 17th century," he said tapping her nose.

"Why?" she frowned.

"First, women and children were to be seen and not heard, the clothing style..so not you AND, women did all of the cooking, cleaning, basically meeting every need," Henry's turn to smile wickedly.

"You are shitting me right?" Vicki knew a lot about history but had hoped much of it was exaggerated.

"I shit you not my warrior princess," he crossed his heart, making the boy scout salute.

"Well, damn! No wonder they thought some women were witches," she shook her head.

"Oh, they accused men as well," Henry told her.

"That's right, they did," Vicki didn't understand that one. No she would not have been a good woman in those days. More than likely, she would have been one of the accused. The fact she was magical, that was no matter. Her attitude and mouth would have been enough.

"Women could not curse, drink, smoke, nothing really..and.." he smiled from ear to ear, "they were not allowed to enjoy sex."

Vicki looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"SHUT...UP!" she said, her mouth dropping open.

"Thought you'd like that one."

"That is fucking ridiculous!" She shook her head. NOT enjoy sex!?

No..Vicki could not be in that day or time..could she..??


	4. The Witch House

_**A/N: I was originally going to call this story "The Witch House"..funny note, as I was researching for this particular chapter on a house to describe, I typed in 17th century houses of Massachusets and lo and behold, there is truly a house that is the only surviving house from the Salem Witch Trials called..yep..The Witch House! **_

Henry tipped the limo driver well. They exited the vehicle and looked at the house. Vicki tilted her head wondering to herself why such an oridnary house would seem extraordinary. She shrugged, took Henry's hand and walked toward the big, deep porch. It was two story, had three gables and at least two fireplaces.

"Come on, my studly vampire, we've got a weekend to enjoy," Vicki told him as stepped onto the porch. She stopped for a moment when they got to the landing.

"What is it?" Henry asked seeing that she seemed pale for a moment.

"Nothing, probably just all that mumbo-jumbo talk from Coreen," she shook her head and went in. They checked in at the desk. The clerk was a very young looking girl. She was very friendly. She had long red hair, Vicki clicked her tongue. Oftentimes, redheads were considered witches so how appropriate they would have a redhead at the front desk. The girl's deep brown eyes held flecks of yellow mixed in making her look almost cat-like.

"Boy, talk about touristy," Vicki whispered.

"We hope you enjoy your stay with us. If you need anything, just press one and it will ring the front desk. Someone is always here, day and night. Feel free to explore the house at your leisure. The dining hall has the hours posted but as you have the big suite, you have access to it down the back stairs from your room. Feel free to use it anytime." she said sweetly.

"Why does the main sweet have back stairs?" Vicki asked, the PI coming out again. Henry shook his head.

"Oh..well do you know the history?" She asked, ready to tell them if they didn't. Vicki squeezed Henry's hand as if to say, let her speak.

"Oh..no..do tell," Vicki leaned over the counter, chin on hand, listening eagerly.

She told them virtually word for word what Coreen had told them, but had a few more details.

"The woman's name was Rebecca Jacobs, her husband George was accused too," she told Vicki. Vicki half-pretended to be enthralled with her story, the other half of her really was interested.

"Really? So what happened? And you didn't answer my question, why do we have back stairs?"

"Sorry, I just get so excited talking about them," she said breathlessly.

"Your back stairs were actually a quick exit, they were hidden. They were found and incorporated into the new house plans. No one really knows what happened. They say the house took Rebecca and she's still here, trapped, waiting to be released. She was innocent you know," the girl sounded sad.

"Yeah, so we've been told." Vicki thanked her and turned around to find Henry checking out..of course..all of the old paintings, or rather the replicas she was sure. She took her key from the girl and joined her husband.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Vicki said as she stood beside him.

Henry was very studious, very serious.

"Vicki, these are originals," Henry told her studying them intently.

Vicki shrugged, "So..that means what?"

"That means," Henry said getting closer to one in particular, "this house must have some kind of mystical protection. True paintings such as this must be preserved, taken care of or they will rot. These are in pristine condition as if they were done yesterday."

"How do you know they weren't" She asked.

"You are seriously asking me that question." Henry stated, frowning down at her. Vicki giggled, she knew he knew better than anyone.

"Man, for someone who just got laid you sure are uptight. Come on, let's get settled then we'll look around," She took his hand dragging him away from the painting. Henry looked back at the girl behind the counter, then back at the painting..something familiar...

Their room was exquisite. There was a big four poster canopy bed, more paintings, old oil lamps, a very realistic room. There was an old vanity with a smoked mirror. The marble on the vanity was real, that much Vicki could tell herself. The bathroom was old too, claw feet tub and a bowl instead of a sink. They had installed a newer toilet, thank God Vicki had said out loud.

"However, that big old tub has possiblities," she raised an eyebrow to Henry suggestively.

Henry curled his sexy mouth up in a smile.

"Is that all you think about my lovely wife?"

"No...well sometimes..but can I help it if you keep me all hot and bothered, and besides," she shed her light jacket," this is supposed to be a romantic weekend. We haven't had one of these in two years. AND may I remind you, the last time I ended up pregnant.."

"You have to admit, she's worth it." Henry pulled her close.

"Of course! So this time lots and lots of practice and no worries.." she said laying her head on his chest.

"Yes dear, I know..wait wait wait.." he teased her.

"How about this, YOU.." she pointed to his chest, "can pop out the next one."

"Ouch." Henry cringed.

Vicki laughed. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye in the corner of the room and turned her head toward it.

"Henry," she said suddenly serious,"do you sense anything?" Vicki had her magic in check, she did not want to open anything up in a new area but she would if necessary.

"No, why?" Henry looked in the direction she had been looking.

"Just wondering," she said. They decided to look through the house.

When they left the room, a breeze went through..a woman's voice said...

_"she came..." _


	5. Strange Happenings

Before they left the room, Henry decided to take a bag of blood. The most he could go without a full bag was forty eight hours. He could feed some in between but he had not gone more than that so he was really unsure how long he could go. Will had said not to try more than that. They decided to get a quick bite of real food in the kitchen downstairs and then tour the house before settling in.

"Hey, let's take these stairs," Vicki said remembering that the clerk had said they led to the kitchen.

"What was that girl's name anyway?" Henry seemed deep in thought.

"I think her tag said Winnie," Vicki answered.

"Winnie, hmm.." Henry mumbled.

"Why?"

"Don't you think that's a rather odd name for a person these days?" Henry asked.

Vicki shrugged, "Hadn't thought about it really. I did notice she had the most beautiful eyes, almost catlike."

"Yes, I noticed that too," Henry said out loud but not really directing it toward Vicki. They were halfway down the stairs when Vicki stopped Henry, pointing to the wall.

"Look at that," Vicki said. On the wall, barely visible, the words "I AM INNOCENT" were carved along with R.J. underneath.

"I bet some teenagers did that," Vicki clicked her tongue. She suddenly shivered, her teeth chattering.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"I..ddd..don't know," she was still chattering.. "jjj..just..got..a..chchchill." Henry put his arms around her and rubbed them up and down her arms.

"Let's just get something to eat and get back to the room, I'm ready for some alone time," she told him.

They exited into the empty kitchen. They found an assortment of foods to eat. They settled on some deli style sandwiches, fresh veggies and sodas.

"MMM...look at that Henry," Vicki licked her lips..chocolate cake. "Homemade too."' She smiled and brought a piece with her. They headed upstairs with their food. This time, they went through the main part of the house. Winnie was gone. In her place was a man called Binks. That's all his tag said, Binks.

"Good evening," he nodded toward them. He was a young man too, thin with coal black hair and eyes. His eyes were strange looking too, very unique and pretty.

"Good evening to you," Henry said back. Vicki nodded a greeting. They looked more closely at the paintings as they went by noticing that they were mostly of the former "witch" and her husband, George Jacobs. There were a couple of paintings with them together, separately and one with Rebecca and her cats. The names of the cats were not listed.

"Familiars." Vicki said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Can you wait until we get to the room?" Henry nudged her. She just smiled at him and took another bite.

"You think the cats were her familiars." Henry stated.

"If she was a witch, yep." Vicki said, turning to peer through some glass cases that held personal effects. There was one with a beautiful cameo, another with a book and one that held a lace handkerchief and fan.

"Wow, these things are beautiful," Vicki whispered. She moved to rub the glass and yanked her hand back.

"Ow!"

"What happened?" Henry came to her trying to balance their food and look at her hand at the same time.

"It felt like an electric current," Vicki was rubbing her left hand with her right.

"Security maybe," Henry did the same, nothing happened. Henry turned to look at Vicki, her eyes were silver.

"Vicki, are you mad or upset?" he asked not wanting to alarm her.

"No, why?" He turned her to face the mirror. She gasped when she saw her eyes. They had never done that randomly. She was stirred up for Henry but not that stirred up. She certainly wasn't angry or worried.

"What the hell is going on?" Vicki said blinking hard then opening them up again to see if they had changed. They hadn't.

"Vicki, I think this house is somehow magical. We must be careful," he led her back up to their room. They ate their food mulling over what had happened. They decided to take a bath together, they could worry later. Relaxtion is what they both wanted and needed.

Henry stepped in first, Vicki sat in front of him and wriggled into him, smiling to herself as she felt him get hard.

"You find that amusing do you?" Henry said, kissing her shoulder.

"Kinda." she said back. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. They sat like that a few mintues just enjoying the feeling of closeness.

Henry filled up a sponge and began to wash Vicki's back, then her arms, squeezing the soapy water down her front onto her breasts.

Vicki turned and repositioned herself to face Henry. He scooted forward to give her room behind him for her legs.

"Listen." He said.

"What? I don't hear anything," she responded, craning her neck to hear.

"Exactly." Henry smiled pulling her into a kiss. He picked her up slightly, then put her back down on him, entering her softly. She moaned and grunted as he thrust up carefully as not to spill the water out. He felt her tight wetness pull him into her, she pushed herself down onto him as far as she could. Henry kissed down her chest taking a breast in his mouth. Vicki tried to be still but she couldn't. Henry was flicking her nub with his tongue, then circled it, then sucked it and finally pulling it over and over. He took turns on each breast, using his hand on the other. Her rolled her nipple in his fingers, massaging it with his palm.

"We're going to have to move," Vicki rasped out, her eyes closed her head back enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

"I know, but isn't this romantic? Just lamplight, no electricity, you look so sexy in the shadows Victoria," Henry said gruffly. He growled deep in his throat as she slipped him out, stood up and put her hand out for him. They dried off quickly. Vicki took his hand and took him to bed. The bed was very soft and comfortable.

"It's very romantic, you are sexy in the dark or the light, clothed or naked, but I do so much prefer naked," she teased.

"Well, I think we might have to just use these oil lamps all weekend..."

Henry didn't have a clue as to what had happened while they had been soaking..they would soon find out...


	6. Changes

Vicki pulled Henry down to her, kissing him as she did. Her hands roamed his chest, his stomach and reaching down, she grabbed his firm erection, stroking it a few times. Henry pushed toward her, moaning into her mouth as he did. Henry moved down to her chest, kissing her softly right down to the crevace in her breasts. Vicki arched up into him, moving his head to her already peaked nipple. Henry happily took her in his mouth, smiling at her aggressiveness. Because they were totally alone, Vicki could be as loud as she wanted and she was loud. She was more verbal than ever, telling him exactly how she felt.

"Oh yes..Henry..that feels soo good.." Henry growled, he loved when Vicki talked to him while they made love.

Henry continued to tease her breasts then began to kiss down toward her stomach. He stopped at her navel and licked inside of it. Vicki giggled.

"Henry that tickles," she said while still giggling. Henry moved down between her legs, pushing them apart. She went from giggling to moaning as Henry moved to her hot center. He pushed his tongue inside of her, using his thumb to rub her back and forth.

"OH..MY...GOD..HENRY.." Vicki managed to rasp out. Henry kissed down her thighs, moving his hands with him. As he kissed her thigh, one at a time, he slipped his fangs and bit down gently, making Vicki cry out in a pleasurable pain. He drank from her bringing her a few times. Henry moved back to her now convulsing flesh. She was groaning and wiggling, wanting him to do more. Henry took her in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around her hard flesh. He sucked the flicked the swirled his tongue more. He stroked her while he put his tongue back inside of her, bringing her closer and closer.

"Henry..Henry.." she whispered. He loved when she called out to him. Henry crawled back up to her, pushing his hardness into her. He teased her with the tip at first, she grabbed him trying to push him in harder and farther. He wouldn't let her. She growled at him.

"Henry..stop it..I want you inside of me now.." she said through sexy eyes. Vicki licked her lips on purpose knowing that would entice Henry at the thought of her lips being on him. It worked. Henry pushed all the way into her. He grunted loudly too.

"Vicki..God Vicki..." he said his head hanging slightly as he enjoyed feeling her engulfing him.

Henry leaned up at first thrusting into her. Vicki pulled Henry to her, their bodies touching. His chest rubbed her breasts as he continued to thrust, getting deeper and harder, hitting all the right spots. Vicki could feel the orgasm welling up inside of her, her walls tightened as Henry thrust harder and harder.

"Harder Henry, that's it..Oh my God Henry..Oh..My.." She never got out "God" because she came violently, multiple times, screaming Henry's name as she did. Henry let himself go with her, yelling her name loudly too. He spasmed as her orgasm pulled him into her with each spasm, tighening around him, making his more powerful and pleasing.

Henry brushed Vicki's sweat soaked hair from her face, kissing her cheek. Surprisingly, Vicki took Henry's face in her hands and kissed him in the mouth.

"I love you with all my heart," Vick told him. He told her the same.

"Well, that must have been extra good for you to do that.." He smiled.

"It was mmm..mmm...good." She tease, kissing him again. As he pulled out of her she grunted.

"I hate when you do that. I so enjoy the feel of you inside of me." she said her eyes closed as she relaxed on the bed. Herny stood up beside the bed and looked at her. She was the picture of perfection. She had one arm over her head, the other over her stomach. Her honey blonde, thick hair was splayed out around her in a very picturesque way.

Henry smiled at her feeling very happy at that moment. It was only then that he noticed her left hand.

"Vicki," he frowned, "where is your wedding ring?"

Vicki raised up on her elbows, lifting her left hand in the air. She stared at her hand in shock.

"I didn't take it off. What the hell..??" she looked around. It wouldn't have fallen off, it was a perfect fit.

"Henry, " she looked at his hand, "where's yours?"

They looked at each other. What had happened to their rings? Henry went over to turn the light on. There was no switch.

"Henry," Vicki said getting off the bed,"what the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to get our clothes on and get downstairs.."

"I need to clean up, be right back," Vicki went into the bathroom.

"HOLY SHIT! HENRY!..." Vicki yelled for Henry.

Henry ran into the bathroom. He looked in the direction Vicki was pointing.

"What the hell is that?" She pointed where the modern toilet used to be.

Henry frowned.

"A very old method of indoor plumbing..come on.."

Vicki had a feeling she was not going to be happy with what they found downstairs...


	7. We Ain't In Toronto

Vicki and Henry head down the stairs with an oil lamp in hand. They were tiptoeing, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to awaken the other guests.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Vicki realizes what she and Henry suspected is true..

"Well, we ain't in Toronto anymore," Vicki whispers.

Henry frowned, he was clenching his jaw. The front desk was gone. Original furniture is in what was apparently the old living room. A woman, looking very much like the woman in the paintings, is sitting by the fireplace crying. A man is beside her trying to console her.

"Can you tell if they are real?" Vicki asks Henry.

"Yes, I can hear their heartbeats, smell them. Vicki," he turns to her, "open up. Let your magic out, see if she responds."

Vicki shakes her head no, "Are you out of your rabbit ass mind Henry? We have no idea what the hell is going on here, much less, if I release it.."

"Please, just do it. If nothing happens, no harm, no foul..if it does, then we'll know." Henry pleaded with her.

"Trust me Vicki, there has got to be a reason for this." Vicki frowned and sighed.

"Fine..but if something happens, the shit is really gonna hit the fan.." Vicki closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened up. Nothing was visible to the naked eye but as Vicki released, the woman stopped crying and turned in her direction, she had felt it.

"Who's there?" the woman called out. Henry took Vicki's hand, pulling her but she was frozen. Henry looked back at her, encouraging her.

"Again, I ask who is in my home?" The woman got up, her hand out in front of her as if feeling for something. The man was squinting, looking forward, trying to see something.

"Please, do not be afraid, come forward," she offered. The woman was very pretty, much more beautiful than the paintings. She had long flowing hair, nearly identical to the color of Vicki's. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-grey color.

Vicki and Henry stepped out of the shadows. The woman gasped.

"So it is your magic I feel," she said softly.

"I assume you're Rebecca Jacobs and this is your husband George," Vicki pointed between the two, still holding Henry's hand. They had seen and experienced a lot of strange things together but time travel, well that was a new one.

"Yes, I am. And you," she pointed to them, "are the vampire and his mate, the white sorceress, you have come to help me I hope."

Vicki's mouth fell open. Henry growled, he did not like being in unfamiliar surroundings and being known as a vampire.

"How do you know this?" Henry asked in his vampire voice.

Rebecca smiled, "Please sit, I will tell you everything."

Vicki and Henry sat together on a small couch. It would be a wonderful antique in their time, now, it was brand new.

Rebecca sat down across from them, George stood slighty to her side, his hand on her shoulder for comfort, hers on on top of his.

"Well, if you are from the future and you are here, then my plan has succeeded. As you must know by now, I am going to be tried and convicted as a witch, along with my George," she looked lovingly at him as she spoke.

"Wait, you mean you haven't been yet? How do you know that you will?" Vicki asked.

Rebecca smiled, "Just as I know you are the white sorceress and he is a vampire, I am a white witch too. I can see things, feel things."

"So you are a witch, but how did they find out? Most magical people hide their abilities," Vicki was puzzled. She knew she was very careful, as was Maggie, Samantha, all of her extended family both biological and otherwise. No one knew. They were very careful.

"We do however, the one who is trying us is not as he seems," Rebecca became angry, pursing her lips and frowning.

"Ah..great. A man who is not what he seems. I'm sooo shocked," Vicki said rolling her eyes. Rebecca giggled.

"What the hell is so funny?" Vicki asked using her usual colorful language. Rebecca abruptly stopped laughing, her eyes getting wide.

"Oh sir, you will have to explain to her she cannot speak that way while she is here."

"Wait..what do you mean while I am here? I'm not staying here. My kids.." Vicki became somewhat disturbed. She was sure as hell not staying the 1600's. Henry had better get them back.

"You won't have to stay forever. Just a day or two. You must help me right things with me," Rebecca told her.

"I don't have to do jack shit lady," Vicki got up, fists clenched.

"Actually," Rebeccs stood up too. They were eye to eye. "Yes you do, Victoria Nelson Fitzroy."

"How the hell..??" Vicki was amazed this woman knew so much about her.

"If you do not help me, then many things will go wrong in the future," Rebecca told her.

"What? You disappeared, what difference does it make now?" Vicki told her.

"I disappeared to have my baby in peace, to save her life. Then, I hid myself with a spell inside of this house. My baby was raised elsewhere, so that she could be safe. However, with you arriving here as I planned, things will change. If you do not help me expose this man, I will be executed and you cease to exist, as will your children."

Just when Vicki thought things could not get any stranger..


	8. History Book

"That makes no sense at all," Vicki still couldn't figure out how it made a difference that she and Henry had travelled back in time. If she had hidden her baby previously, why change things?

"You coming here has caused a rift in time, a tear if you will," George said finally speaking.

"How do you know this?" Vicki asked.

"Before you're arrival, things had been set. Rebecca is pregnant now, she would hide away, have our daughter and then create a spell to keep her spirit inside of our house until she was set free. With your arrival, that sets things different. You don't belong here. Something will happen. Rebecca has been waiting, hoping what she created for the future worked. She needs to be freed from the confines of the house. If you can help us expose the reverend, we can live out our lives in peace, with our daughter, maybe have more children," George said looking lovingly at his wife.

Vicki thought a moment, "But, won't that change history? I mean, if this doesn't happen, then the house won't be in Toronto, etc..so..isn't this going to make things worse?"

"No, it's not." Rebecca said firmly.

"How do you know?" Vicki asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I told you, I can see things. Come, look at my book," Rebecca motioned her to the bookshelf. She pulled out a large leather bound book. Vicki gasped.

"That's the book in one of the display cases in the house," Vicki pointed to it amazed that it looked the same.

Rebecca smiled, "I know. They label I think as a Witch Fairy Tale book." She took Vicki back to the couch and patted the cushion for her to sit down. George took the chair, Henry stood behind them to look at the book. She opened the book up slowly, careful as not to tear the pages. Vicki felt a surge of power as she opened it.

"You felt it didn't you? Only a true descendant would," Rebecca kept turning pages. It was full of pictures and stories. There were drawings of lycans, vampires and fairies. Depictions of witches were abundant as well.

"So, what is this book really then?" Vicki asked looking over things amazed at the detailed drawings.

"A history book of sorts. It's passed down from one family member to another, adding things as necessary. It speaks of all the different beings in the world, ones you already know of. And here," she finally stopped,"is where you and your family come in."

Vicki stared at the picture. It sure looked like her and Henry.

"I can't read it, what does it say?" The writing was so old it was difficult to make out. Rebecca told them it was the story of a white sorceress, she would come with her vampire mate during the witch trials of Salem and expose the devil behind it all. She would come from a descendant who was accused.

"How do you know it's you?" Vicki snorted thinking this woman was full of herself.

Rebecca smiled slowly, "Because I put the spell on the house, you came with your vampire mate and the story.." she turned one more page, it was a picture of her and Vicki together, "says so."

Vicki traced her finger over the picture, it was uncanny. If it wasn't them, it sure looked like it.

"And it will change things, for the better though." Rebecca closed the book, setting it on the table.

"I have a few questions," Vicki said.

"Did I mention she's private investigator in the future?" Henry said with shrug and a grin.

Vicki narrowed her eyes at him, "No this is serious. First, where are our wedding rings?"

"Metal cannot come through time," Rebecca said matter-of-factly.

Vicki reached up to feel where her cross should be, she hadn't yet noticed but it was gone too.

"What about our clothes?" Vicki looked down, they were both in pajama bottoms and t-shirts, no metal.

"They will most likely be gone unless there isn't metal in them. Besides, you'll need to dress like us as not to stand out," Rebecca told her.

"Oh..hell no! I'm so not wearing that shit!" Vicki's eyes went wide.

"And that's another thing, you cannot speak like that while you are here. You will be arrested and hanged to be sure." Rebecca warned her.

"They can kiss my lily white ass, I'll talk however the FUCK," emphazing that word," I want. This is just.." Vicki was swirling her hands around searching for the right word, "wrong," she finally spit out.

"That may be so, things are much better in the future for women and children," Rebecca sighed.

"That is one reason they are accusing me. I refuse to join this group or that group and I tend to get in trouble with speaking my mind."

Vicki was starting to think she might like her, just a little. She was somewhat of a rebel but Vicki figured she could teach her a thing or two.

"When did we get brought here?" Vicki was trying to remember anything out of the ordinary.

Rebecca smiled and blushed simultaneously.

"Well, the spell I put around the house is set in motion by deep, true love. The love my descendant has for her true love, you and Henry. When you began.." She stopped.

"Making love?" Vicki finished raising an eyebrow. Rebecca just nodded. So during the lovemaking, probably before they got into the tub, they were already back in time.

"Well, come on. Let's get me changed, if I need to help you to get back, I need to get busy. I want to spend at least a couple of days alone with Henry." Vicki stood up.

"Wait, I have a concern," Henry was suddenly frowning.

"What?" Vicki asked.

"My blood, did it come over too?" Henry had brought enough for their four day stay.

"I hadn't thought about that," Vicki said out loud.

"I don't think it would. If it's not available in today's time, then.." Rebecca trailed off.

"We'd better hurry then, we may have less than forty-eight hours," Henry growled.

"Son-of-a-..." Rebecca cleared her throat at Vicki, she stopped.

"Man, this is gonna be hard..."


	9. New Clothes

Henry bounded up the stairs, flung the door open and looked around for the small refrigerator which he knew deep down would not be there. He clenched his fists and growled. He had never gone more than two days without a bag of blood. He could not risk feeding from people in this time and he could not feed enough from Vicki to keep him stable until the made it back. He had taken a bag of blood before they came over, he knew he would be okay for at least two days but after that, he wasn't sure what would happen.

"It's gone isn't it?" Vicki was standing beside him a worried look on her face.

"Yes, but you focus on helping her right now, I'll be fine," Henry kissed her forehead and turned to head back downstairs to speak with George.

"Take care of her new attire would you Rebecca, I'll see George about mine," Henry teased Vicki as he left. She shot him the bird. Rebecca sighed, pulling Vicki by the arm to her bedroom.

"Really, Victoria, that is so not ladylike."

"Yeah, but it sure makes me feel better sometimes," Vicki shrugged.

They entered Rebecca's room. It was huge, bigger than the room she and Henry were in. She remembered seeing something about them preserving this room when they had checked in.

Vicki flopped down on the bed watching Rebecca rifle through her wardrobe to find her something.

"So, you're gonna have a baby huh?" Vicki was trying not to think about the hideous outfit she would be wearing.

"Yes," Rebecca stopped looking to put her hand on her belly,"her name will be Emma Elizabeth. How many children do you have now Vicki?" Rebecca went back to looking at clothing, pulling a very dull, dark dress out of the closet. Vicki made a face hoping like hell that wasn't what she was going to wear.

"I have three, Abbie, Ward and London," Vicki told her then added, "and shouldn't you know that if you can see things?"

"You have four, Christian, Abigail, Edward and London," Rebecca corrected her. Vicki's face flushed with shock.

"Yes, you're right, I do," Vicki said. Rebecca smiled.

"What the...what are you smiling at?" Vicki asked correcting herself before she cursed.

"Very good. And I'm not smiling at anything in particular." Rebecca was realling pissing Vicki off, she told her as much.

"Look, I really wanted to have a hot, sex filled weekend with my husband, and yet, here I am, "she threw her hands over her head, "stuck here, about to look ridiculous, trying to expose some reverend, which," Vicki pointed at Rebecca, "you've told me nothing about.."

Rebecca stopped her by grabbing her finger, "Sit down and I"ll tell you. Stop being so beligerent and pig-headed. I will get you back, I just need your magic to help me, that's all. Once we expose him, I'll send you back."

Vicki was surprised at her aggressiveness.

"Wow and here Henry told me the women of this time were rather mousy."

"Not all of us and do you really think anyone YOU are descended from is mousy?" Rebecca clicked her tongue.

She had a point. Rebecca handed her the dress and told her to put it on, along with the apron that went with it and the big collar.

Vicki groaned, "Do I have to wear one of those hat things too?"

Rebecca laughed and said yes. Vicki took her clothes off. Rebecca helped her with the dress.

"Now, as for your weekend, when you return, you will only have lost a day," Rebecca told her as Vicki held her hair up for Rebecca to button her dress up the back.

"Okay, so what if you can't get us back?" Vicki let her hair go and turned around.

"I promise I will, I would not have risked this if I didn't think I could." Rebecca told her to turn around so she could fix her hair.

"About the reverend?" Vicki prodded.

"Yes, about him," Rebecca sounded very irritated.

"He is a warlock," she told Vicki. Vicki turned around, she was stunned.

"HE is a WARLOCK?" Rev. Samuel Parris was the one who had instigated all of the trials. His daughters had "fits", he started accusing one after another, the hysteria was immediate.

"Yes, his daughters started exhibiting signs of being young witches. In order to cover himself up, he created the hysteria. And, the rest is history as they say."

"What's his problem? Why doesn't he want to be a warlock?" Vicki didn't understand that part. Most magical people were open and receptive to it.

"He came from a very strict religious upbringing, that's why he became a minister. He needed to feel like God forgave him for what he was. We of course feel as though this is a gift from God, not a curse from the devil as he is making everyone believe."

Vicki shook her head. The narrow-mindedness of people never ceased to amaze her.

"Okay, let's get busy." Vicki started out the door.

"And just for the record, I am also not one of those women who doesn't enjoy sex," Rebecca was being bold. Vicki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's good to know because I thought I was going to have to have a sit down with you," Vicki smiled.

Rebecca laughed, "Are you kidding?" Rebecca linked her arm in Vicki's and headed out the door, "he can barely keep up with me sometimes. If I don't get mine, he is not getting his."

The both walked down the hall laughing.

Yeah..Vicki was definitely somehow related to this woman and she was liking her more and more.

Now, could she really send them back as promised?


	10. Something Familiar

As Vicki and Rebecca descended the stairs, Henry was already in proper attire as well. He looked up at Vicki and stifled a smile. He knew if he laughed, it would not be pretty. Vicki stopped at the bottom of the stairs, crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Henry.

"Well, go ahead. I know you have some kind of smart-ass comment," she sighed. Rebecca rolled her eyes and shook her head at Vicki's language. Vicki mumbled an apology, still waiting for Henry to say something.

"I was just thinking that even in these old fashioned clothes that are not revealing at all," he said moving toward her, pulling her to him, "how incredibly hot and sexy you still seem to be." Henry then kissed her neck, a small moan escaping her half-parted mouth. She had put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Good save," she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck too. George cleared his throat, Rebecca tapped her foot.

"You'll have lots of time for this later," she told them. Vicki turned toward Rebecca and narrowed her eyes at her.

"You'd better hope so," Vicki let go of Henry's waist, taking his hand instead. George smiled over at Henry, what a woman he had.

"So, those pictures of Henry and I, we were pre-destined to be together it seems," Vicki asked Rebecca.

"Does she always analize things like this Henry?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Rebecca dear, she does come by that honestly," George said taking her hand as they left the house.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes in much the same way that Vicki had done earlier. Vicki nearly jumped out of her skin as they exited the house and two cats came out of nowhere meowing.

"Shit!" She screamed. Rebecca covered her mouth.

"Look," Rebecca hissed, "I am not kidding, you will be arrested and hanged the very next day if you continue to talk that way! Show some restraint woman!"

"Well you're cats scared me, sorry!" Vicki said sarcastically.

"Oh," Rebecca bent down picking them both up, "Winnie and Binks wouldn't hurt anyone would you?'" She put them in the house and shut the door. They began to walk down the now original path in what Vicki and Henry assumed was now Salem, Massechusetts. Vicki stopped as she realized something.

"Winnie and Binks. They are your cats." She stated.

"Yes, why?" Rebecca asked as she was getting into their horsedrawn carriage.

"Because in the future, Winnie and Binks take care of the house," Vicki said. It explained why Winnie's eyes looked so "catlike".

"Yes, I know. I gave them human form to keep myself and my house safe. They are ready to be cats again I'm sure." Rebecca sounded so non-chalant about everything.

Vicki sure hoped she was right about sending them back.

"You're sure you can send us back? I have children to get back to, a life, a family," Vicki said with a tone of uncertainty in her voice. She wasn't convinced that Rebecca was that good yet.

"Yes," Rebecca was annoyed, "I can send you back. Just like deep true love got you here, it will send you back too." Rebecca shook her head and leaned over to George's shoulder. George picked her hand up and kissed it. Rebecca smiled at him.

"I do hope this works Rebecca, really I do. I know I sound skeptical, but that's just me. I don't trust too many people." Vicki explained.

"Me either," Rebecca told her.

The ride was quiet for a bit except for the clippety-clap of the horses hooves. They passed other houses with their oil lamps on, some completely dark. It was only eight thirty at night and yet it seemed the town was nearly dead.Then again, Vicki rememberd, that's what they did back in those times. Early bedtime, early risers. Vicki was not thrilled about the early rising part. Vicki was leaned against Henry, the night air cool but comfortable. It was rather romantic, the carriage ride, the quiet all except the part about being two hundred years in the past and having another couple along. That part put just a little crimp in her pleasure, still she was enjoying it until Rebecca had an epiphany.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Names, you two need names." Rebecca suddenly said breaking the silence.

"Why can't we just be Henry and Vicki Fitzroy?" Vicki asked.

"Because, we most definitely would cause a rift, using our real names. You are a PI in the future, I am a famous graphic novelist. If we run into anyone that remembers us, writes it down so to speak, then we've created a problem." Vicki thought a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, who are we?" Vicki asked Rebecca smiling rather sarcastically at her.

"Well, how about Richmond and Victoria Henry? Sort of a wordplay on your names," Rebecca sounded innocent when she said it but Vicki suspected that there was something more to it.

_**Back in Vicki and Henry's Time:**_

Coreen had put Cason down for the night, had a wonderful lovemaking session with Clark and decided to look through her book. It was a supposed history book of the Salem witch trials. It had stories and drawings of the events that had occurred. She flopped down on the living room couch, put it on her lap and settled in. Coreen felt just a pull of magic from it. She opened the book just randomly turning the pages. She was engrossed in one of the stories when the book slapped shut rather quickly.

"What the..?" Coreen pried it open again with some difficutly.

"Allright you stupid book," Coreen pulled her magic out, laid her hand on the cover and commanded it to open. Surprisingly, it did.

"There, was that so..." Coreen stopped her mouth hanging open to where the book had opened itself to.

"Oh..my..." Coreen read the story out loud...

"One Victoria Henry was hanged for improper conduct and language becoming to a lady of her time and on suspicion of being or consorting with known witches..." Coreen thought to herself the woman sounded a lot like...it was before she finished that thought she saw the picture of the man and woman..

"Holy shit!! Vicki and Henry.."


	11. Reverend Samuel Parris

Coreen was in shock. How the did they get into this book? Something had gone wrong, Coreen could feel it. She decided to call Dr. Sagara.

"Hi, I'm sorry to call so late but, I think we have a problem," Coreen told Bettie over the phone. She explained in short version about them leaving and now her book having pictures of them under different names. Bettie told her to come right away and bring the book. Coreen told Clark she's running an errand. He's so used to her crazy life with Vicki, he thought nothing of it.

"Cason should sleep all night but.." Clark stopped her.

"I think I can handle it, you go. I'll be awake when you get back," Coreen smiled knowing what that means. She worried all the way to the college. She continued to glance over at the open book, making sure nothing had changed.

Bettie was waiting for her in her office.

"Come in my dear, let me see that book," Bettie looked over it, reading over some other stories briefly to see what they had to say.

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't anything you can really do. I'm sorry Coreen but if they have gone back in time as I suspect, then they will have to right things themselves." Bettie said with a sigh. It saddened her to think things had gone awry.

"Wait, they must still be there though right, I mean, if this had truly taken place, things would off in this time. I wouldn't be married, Clark, Cason.." she snapped her fingers, "Vicki's kids.." Coreen pulled her cell out and called the number..her eyes went wide.

"Disconnected." She said flatly.

"That doesn't make sense, how can we be here and she be gone?" Coreen plopped down on Bettie's couch.

"Sweetie, time is a delicate thing. How long are they supposed to be gone?" She asked sitting beside her.

"Well forever apparently," Coreen huffed out rolling her eyes.

"No, their original time," Bettie asked quietly.

"For three more days."

"Allright, let's not panic until we see what happens then. If the book doesn't change, if they don't return, if you can't find things here in the future such as their children, then we worry, okay?" Bettie smiled that sweet smile she always had. You knew Bettie was a beautiful woman in her time. It was her beauty, intelligence and sweet nature that had more than likely drawn Henry to her when she was younger. And it took nothing but looking at Henry to draw you to him.

"That might be too late," Coreen said sadly. She would have to wait and watch. She was not letting that book out of her sight. She thanked Dr. Sagara and started home. She hoped Dr. Sagara was right, surely Vicki could fix things, couldn't she? She looked over at the book, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Please come home Vicki," Coreen whispered out loud.

_**Back in Salem:**_

"What's the plan Rebecca?" Vicki asked as the carriage stopped.

"I want to introduce you to the Reverend. He will feel your magic, he'll be intrigued. Then, I want to trap him, expose him using it."

"And how do we do that?" Vicki asked.

"Haven't quite figured it out yet, it will come to me though," Rebecca said climbing out of the carriage. George did not help her, this is something Vicki noticed.

"A modern woman stuck back in the seventeenth century," Vicki said.

"Yes, I know. I'll get you back," Rebecca thought Vicki was talking about herself.

"I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you." Vicki smiled. Rebecca stopped walking and looked at her descendant, Vicki. She smiled at her knowing that Vicki was all the things she couldn't be, independent, strong-willed, she could use language that Rebecca only used in the bedroom, things Rebecca wanted so much to do and couldn't.

"God puts us in the right time for a reason Vicki. You my dear are more strong-willed than I am, whereas I can control myself better."

"I don't know that I agree with that statement," George said smiling a half-smile.

Rebecca nudged him and giggled. They were so much in love, just like Vicki and Henry. Vicki knew she had to help her. She would get Henry and her back if she had to by herself. She didn't know however, that things would take a drastic turn.

Rebecca knocked on the Rev. Samuel Parris' door. Their housemaid, Tituba answered.

"May I help you m'lady?" The woman asked politely.

"Yes, I need to see the Reverend. My..sister and her husband are here and they need to speak with him. They want to relocate, they are only here until tomorrow evening and they need to speak with him about the church."

Good story Vicki thought. Rebecca was quick, another good trait. Tituba looked around at Vicki and Henry, or rather Richmond and Victoria.

"I'll go gets him for ya." She told them.

"Great story," Vicki whispered.

"Thanks," Rebecca answered back. Henry and George were standing side by side.

"These two are something aren't they," George whispered to Henry.

"You have no idea," Henry said. Rebecca quickly told Henry to slip into an English accent, to make their story more believable.

The Reverend came to the door in his shirt and pants, he had taken off his overcoat for the evening.

"Come in Rebecca, George, how nice to see you," the Reverend was being sugary nice, it was obvious to Vicki.

"Reverend," Rebecca pointed to Henry and Vicki, "this is my sister Victoria and her husband, Richmond Henry. They are moving here from England. They want to speak with you about the church. They are Catholic, he is thinking of converting to Protestant."

"Hello," Henry, using his original accent that had long been gone, shook the Reverend's hand,"So good to meet you sir." Vicki's eyes looked over at Henry. She opened her mind enough to him to say.._you are so using that accent later.._to which Henry smiled with his eyes at her in response, letting her know he heard. The Reverend narrowed his eyes at Vicki. She was not sure whether he picked up on her use or magic just then but she suspected he did.

"So, Catholic huh? Hmm..we've got our work cut out then 'ey?" He motioned them to sit and sent Tituba for tea.

"I was not aware you had a sister Rebecca," the Reverend looked Vicki over. Vicki kept looking at him. He looked so very familiar. Who did he remind her of?

"Yes, well I've been gone awhile but we want to be close to family. We want our children to grow up together, know one another. My husband is very weathly, he can contribute a lot to the church," Vicki knew the mention of money for the church would perk the Reverend up. Her PI skills worked even in the past.

"Well he is now is he?" She was right. He was licking his lips and eyeballing Henry.

"What is it that you do sir?" the Reverend asked.

"Imports, exports, you know many overseas with my family in London," The mention of "London" made Vicki twinge just a little..her baby was her thought, not the city.

"So, are you expecting Mrs. Henry? Is that why the urgency to move?" She opened her mouth to say no but Rebecca stopped her.

"Yes she is, just found out actually," Vicki frowned at her but played along. Henry found it amusing.

"Yes, we are thrilled!" Vicki put her arm through Henry's leaning into him. She was trying to very hard to fit in. It was killing her.

"Well, how about you two come back tomorrow morning, say about nine?"

"Sounds good, we'll be here," Henry agreed before Vicki could protest. They left the Reverend's house not having been there more than thirty minutes.

After closing the door, the Reverend turned to Tituba and said, "Get the magistrate.They are both witches. We will have them hanged by nightfall."

"PREGNANT? You told him I'm PREGNANT?? You know you've just jinxed me.." Vicki sighed out. Henry was still amused.

"Vicki, come on..speaking it in a lie does not make it so." Henry kissed her to stop her from a tirade he knew was coming.

"Consider it undercover Vicki, it's what you do it is not?" Rebecca said climbing back into the carriage.

"And it's not like you'll be here long enough for him to see that it might be a lie," Rebecca told her settling in next to George.

"Allright, but you'd better figure out something fast," Vicki told Rebecca.

Rebecca pursed her lips frowning at her.

"I realize the urgency, but what can we do? How will we draw him out? All it will take is someone see something out in public, he'll be exposed as a fraud and it's over..but what? What do we do?" Rebecca was on the verge of tears. Vicki knew that kind of cry, anger and hormones.

Vicki thought a moment..."I have an idea..."


	12. The Discussion

Vicki devised her plan with the group then decided they all needed a good night's rest. As they headed upstairs, Rebecca stopped Vicki to speak with her privately.

"Thank you for agreeing to help us," Rebecca told her with sincerity.

"Well it's not like you gave us a choice now is it?" Vicki shot back. She was somewhat irritated but also distrubed at what was happening to these innocent people.

"You have every right to be angry with me, I'm just so fucking tired of the way we are treated and that man..." Rebecca slammed her fist down on the table. Vicki was somewhat surprised to hear Rebecca speak that way.

"Uh..I thought that wasn't ladylike," Vicki teased.

Rebecca looked at her sheepishly, "It's not but I don't care anymore. If this doesn't work, my spirit will be trapped forever in the future. I won't be with my family. My cats will be stuck like that for eternity. So, there's a lot at stake."

"Really? What about us, our children, my whole damn life is waiting for me." Vicki reminded her.

"So you keep reminding me as if I didn't know," Rebecca shot back. Rebecca sighed and took Vicki's hand.

"I know you are very independent, very strong and aren't really a touchy-feely person, but I need to tell you something important."

"About the reverend?" Vicki wanted to remove her hand from hers but couldn't seem to.

"No, about you. You are very special Victoria. You have been born into our family for a reason. We knew, the prophecy was told that there would be a protector in the future and that's you. Your children will be as well. They will learn from you."

"About that, why did you mention Christian?" Vicki's facial expression changed to guarded.

"Because, sometimes souls are reborn. You need to keep that in mind," Rebecca smiled.

"That affects me how?" Vicki didn't understand.

"You will have more children," she told her.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "I'm not the old woman in the shoe. Henry is pressing me and I know he wants a large family. I'm not against it, just not right now."

"Then when? You don't want your children years and years apart. My daughter..I hope this works. I want to raise her myself. It won't change your life in the future, it will change ours. It will change history somewhat but when you get back, everyone will think that's how it had always been, they won't know the difference. Thank you Vicki, thank you for helping me, really."

Vicki sighed, "You're welcome but I swear if you don't get us back..." Rebecca laughed at her, she was determined to be sure.

"I'm proud that you are my granddaughter," Rebecca told her finally.

"I'm your granddaughter?" Vicki had assumed it was a cousin thing or something.

"Yes, many times removed of course but on your father's side. He carried the magical ability. He never saw it as a gift either did he?"

Vicki shook her head no. She didn't want to think about how badly that had ended.

"You really did see alot."

"I saw many things but the most wonderful thing was the day you openened yourself up to Henry, that was a breakthrough of sorts."

"You got that right," Vicki mumbled. They went up stairs to their bedrooms, Vicki still wondering why Rebecca had shared all of that with her.

Henry was already on the bed in nothing. Vicki smiled at him.

"Rather eager aren't we?"

"Yes, but apparently our undergarments didn't make it through." he smiled. He looked so very sexy, one arm under his head, the other draped across his stomach. He was relaxed and comfortable looking.

"Come on, help me out of this thing," Vicki tore her eyes away and turned around. She held her hair up while he unbuttoned her.

He whispered into her ear his hot breath on her neck, "So, shall we enjoy the time alone or are you tired and need to rest?"

As if he didn't know the answer. Vicki could feel him up against her back. She gasped as he pressed into her purposely.

"Yeah, I think I'll just head to bed and sleep," she teased. As the last of her buttons came undone, Henry slipped the dress off of her, letting it fall to the floor. She had on some sort of bloomers and a top, no bra and panties as she normally would. She turned to look him waiting for his comments once again.

"Again I say, you could look sexy in anything," he kissed her chastely, "but I prefer nothing."

Vicki moaned as he slipped off her remaining clothing, letting it fall to the floor too. He moved his hands to cup her breasts, kissing her deeply as he did so. He thumbed her nipples bringing them immediately to a peak. He kissed her neck as she lolled her head back to give him better access. She sighed out her contentment, this is just what she needed. Vicki put her arms around Henry's waist pulling him over to the bed. She turned around and pushed him onto the bed. Henry laughed at her, she was growling at him as she crawled up over him.

"Move up," she ordered.

"Bossy aren't we?" he teased.

"Yeah, I have to be in charge somewhere," she said in a husky voice. Henry was not complaining. He moved up to the pillows. Vicki straddled herself over him sitting on him but not letting him enter her. He closed his eyes and grunted as she ground down on him, teasing him with her wetness. Henry trailed his hands up her flat stomach to her breasts, teasing them with his fingers, rolling them, making her throw her head back and grind more onto his hardness, mouth closed and groaning loudly too. She came forward and bent down to kiss him. She licked his bottom lip first the dove her tongue into his mouth. Henry continued to massage her breasts, slipping one hand down to the now tight, dripping center. She hissed as he slipped his fingers in her. She pulled away from him moving her breasts to his mouth. He took turns at each one, never taking his fingers out of her. She braced herself on the headboard of the bed as Henry sucked and pulled at her breasts and brought her to the edge with his free hand. Henry growled out as she suddenly slid down taking him into her. He put a hand on each hip and thrust up into her making her cry out. She began to ride him rolling down on him over and over. She balanced herself with her hands on his firm chest, her fingers absently playing with his hardened nipples. Vicki looked down at Henry, kissed him again and then moved off of him in mid thrust.

"What's wrong?' Henry said, his eyes already black, his fangs extended. Henry could feel that Vicki had been close, he was confused.

"Change of position," Vicki said, her eyes silver. She crawled up on the bed putting Henry behind her. Henry smiled, he loved this position. Vicki was kneeling in front of him. She wrapped her hands around his neck, he bent down caressing her sides bringing goosebumps and shuddering all over for Vicki. She closed her eyes and sighed again. She was in heaven, well Henry heaven anyway. He moved one hand down to the front of her, the other to take her full breast in his hand. She manueverd herself and slid Henry's full pulsing hardness back into her. Henry grunted and groaned. She was so there, tight and ready, dripping with desire. Vicki whispered to him to fuck her, that just about did Henry in right there. He controlled himself and began to do as she asked. Henry bent her forward, his hand still working to bring her to the edge. She met his rhythm, pumping him as fast as he was pumping her. Henry grabbed both hips pulling her toward him as she climaxed. She yelled his name as she spasmed over and over. Henry pulled her up and took her neck in his mouth to increase both of their pleasure. Vicki continued to spasm, going limp in his arms it was so forceful. Henry spilled out into her, still drinking from her. He stopped, licking the wound shut as they still had aftershocks. Sweaty and satisfied, they lay down on the bed together.

Henry brushed her hair back as they lay spooned with one another and kissed her cheek. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her face.

"Henry?" she said quietly never opening her eyes. Henry had slipped his arm over her, their hands were linked.

"Yes my love?"

"You know if we don't get back to where we belong, I'm gonna have to kill someone right?" she softly, though truly meaning it.

Henry sighed, "Yes my love, I do..."


	13. Visitor

Coreen sat in her car staring at the book. She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped out of the seat when Clark knocked on the glass. After catching her breath, she rolled the window down.

"Clark, you scared me to death!! I think I might have wet myself. Jeez.." Coreen was still trying to catch her breath.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked his eyes full of worry. It was well past midnight now. Coreen didn't realize she had been out there so long. She began to cry. Clark opened the door, pulled her out and held her tight.

"Come on, let's get in the house, tell me what's wrong." He led her into the house, still sobbing, her book in hand.

Coreen explained everything to him. He listened intently. Coreen could feel his magic bubbling under the surface. She knew he was upset for her.

"Listen, all we can do is wait. There's nothing more to be done, just like your friend Bettie said. And anyways, something must go right. We are still here, the baby," he kissed her hand trying to comfort her.

"I know, but I called Vicki's house number. It was disconnected becuase it doesn't exist." Clark understood.

"But maybe this is meant to be, maybe that's their fate." Wrong thing to say. Coreen stood up, the book hitting the floor with a thud.

"Clark! I can't believe you just said that! Vicki is like my sister, she got me through some horrible things, she is my family too! I can't bear the thought of..of..." Coreen couldn's say..never seeing her again.

Vicki slept fitfully, dreaming strange things. She dreamt that she was trying to cook a meal in an old kitchen. She caught the kitchen on fire. She then dreamt that she was washing clothes by hand and ripped all of Henry's shirts up. The last dream she had was a more frightening one, shocking Vicki. She never thought there could be anything more frightening than her trying to cook or wash clothes. She dreamt there was a noose around her neck. It was so realistic that she woke up with a start, clutching her neck. She looked over at Henry, he was still fast asleep. She crept out of bed still wearing the ridiculous bloomers and one of Rebecca's nightgowns that covered her from neck to feet.

"How the hell did they have sex at all with all of this..??" Vicki mumbled scratching at her neck and wrists.

Vicki decided to go down to the kitchen for something to drink. Surely there would be a jug of water in there. She used an oil lamp and made her way down. She was grateful she could see normally. Had she still maintained her former vision problems, she would have never made it. She finally found the kitchen.

"Thank God," Vicki sighed as she put the lamp down and poured from the jug. The water was actually pretty good. It was sweeter than what she was used to. Vicki heard something and turned.

"Who's there?" She said trying to see by the light of the lamp. She saw a figure..what the hell??

"Coreen?? Is that..." It was Coreen or rather a wispy form of her.

"Vicki..listen..you must expose him..you will die...if you don't succeed..." then Coreen was gone.

"Well shit!!" Vicki stomped back up the stairs not quietly either. Rebecca came out of her room. Vicki's mouth fell open as she pointed at her.

"Are you...naked?" Vicki whispered loudly. Rebecca had a sheet wrapped around her and nothing else. She had closed her bedroom door behind her. Rebecca shushed Vicki and took her into a spare room.

"Yes I am..if you must know.." Vicki put the lamp to her face.

"You're blushing..and how come I"m wearing this thing and you get to sleep naked??"

"Could you please keep your voice down," she said in a loud whisper, "and I never told you to put that thing on. I just put it in there."

Vicki so wanted to hit this woman right now but knew that Vicki was just like her. She didn't ask, why would Rebecca offer?

"Allright, fair enough, but I have some interesting news," Vicki told her. They were both still trying to keep their voices low.

"What?"

"I just had a visitor while I was downstairs getting water." Vicki told her.

"Who?"

"Coreen"

"Who's that?" Rebecca was frowning. She was searching, trying to remember who that was.

"She's my.." how did Vicki explain it? "well, she's like family now but she's also my assistant. She's lycan and witch." Vicki told her what Coreen had said.

"Oh dear, we need to hurry then, there will be no trial for you but I wonder what you do to cause it? Did you use any magic at the Reverend's house?"

"I talked to Henry only briefly though," Vicki admitted.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"He knows!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"He knows what??"

The women turned to see Henry and George standing in the doorway...


	14. The Church

Vicki filled them in. Henry didn't say anything about Rebecca's dress attire, or lack thereof. Ever the gentleman.

"Looks like we better figure this out quick," George sighed out. He pulled Rebecca close to him.

There was a loud bang on the door making Vicki jump and curse again.

"George, that's probably them, hurry, get down there. I'll get dressed, Vicki, put something else on, Henry you too," Rebecca barked out orders quickly.

Everyone complied even Vicki, not happily. She still didn't like being ordered around. George opened the door to a group of three men.

"The Reverend has ordered you to the church immediately," One said to him.

"What for? We were sleeping," George replied truthfully.

"We are obeying the Reverend's orders. He is on good authority that your wife is a witch, her sister must be as well so bring her too," the man said pointing at Vicki who was now standing behind him. Vicki was furious. She was ready to kick some ass right then but knew she would have to wait.

"On what authority?"Henry asked slipping into his English accent he had used earlier.

"The Reverend''s daughters had fits after you left, a sign that witches were close. Your wife and Rebecca Jacobs were the only two other than yourselves and Mr. Jacobs, are you willing to confess it was you instead?" the man asked.

"What if I am?" Henry asked.

"Henry!" Vicki grabbed his arm.

"It matters not, they both come. You may come as well," The man turned expecting them all to follow. Vicki stopped Henry.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vicki asked.

"I know I can't be hanged. If I get stuck in a noose, I can get out, you can't" Henry said his eyes filled with worry. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"No one is getting hanged," Vicki mumbled as she followed everyone out. At least, she hoped not.

Coreen stared at the floor, sweating and panting. Clark had helped her use a spell to get across to Vicki. She thought she saw her but wasn't sure. She hoped the warning had worked.

"Did she see you?" Clark asked, checking Coreen out.

"I...think..so.." Coreen put her head back onto Clark's shoulder, he was sitting behind her holding her. He kissed the top of her head.

"You really do love Vicki don't you?" Clark said softly realizing how deep Coreen's love and loyalty ran.

She nodded wordlessly, the tears streaming down once more. She hoped that love would help bring Vicki and Henry back, she didn't think she would be able to handle it if it didn't.

Vicki was in the mood to strangle someone right now. Rebecca looked at her, telling her with her eyes to not say anything. They had their plan in place, they could get it to work if Vicki could hold her tongue..yeah right!

They arrived at the church. Vicki was surprised to see so many men there.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Vicki said out loud.

"Blasphemy..in the house of God no less..more proof!" The Reverend appeared out of nowhere, screaming and pointing at Vicki. Rebecca slapped her hand over her face, shaking her head. She knew it, Vicki couldn't hold her tongue.

"Reverend, what is this mockery?" George asked.

The men were now pulling Vicki and Rebecca to the front of the church, nearly dragging them.

"Hey..get your paws off me!" Vicki said to the man dragging her. Henry was trying to maintain his beast. He was not happy that Vicki was being handled that way. He could not risk being exposed either, not yet.

"My daughters, they had fits shortly after these two..witches.." he spit the words out.."were in my home."

Vicki stared at him, who did he remind her of? It was driving her crazy.

"We aren't witches, that is ridiculous sir and you know it." The Reverend looked at Rebecca after she said this. The Reverend yelled for his daughters to be brought in.

"Now, see how they behave in front of these women," the Reverend had a crazed look on his face. Vicki could feel his magic prickling in the room. The girls began to fall down as if they were having seizures. They screamed, frothed and clawed at their faces.

Vicki began to clap.

"Bravo, bravo, wonderful performances," Vicki laughed.

"What are you doing?' Rebecca hissed into her ear. Henry thought he knew.

"Reverend, you have trained your daughters well," Henry said.

"What are you saying? You must be one too, my men say you have admitted it," Samuel said.

"No, I did not admit anything. Why don't you admit what you are Reverend?" Henry could vamp him and make him say it but that wasn't the plan. The Reverend stared Henry down, he knew in that moment that Henry knew what he was.

"Take them away!" Samuel Parris was on the verge of being exposed, it was time to dispose of the women. Henry started toward them, his eyes beginning to bleed.

"No..wait," Vicki said.

"You dare speak witch?"

"Yes, if I"m going to die, I would like to kiss my husband once more, please or is that too much to ask a man of God?" Vicki said sarcastically.

"Fine," he nodded for his men to let her go to him. She kissed Henry very erotically, dipping her tongue deep into his mouth, pushing against him as close as she could. The men in the room began to whisper. Vicki whispered into his ear, "if you let me die, I will haunt you forever, remember that."

"See, she defiles God's house by performing such acts in front of us," the Reverend said.

"And I loved it," Rebecca made a face at her, "you're making it worse," she said to Vicki.

"You better hope this plan works," Rebecca said as they led them both outside to the trees.

"Yeah..me too.." Vicki said looking back at Henry...


	15. Exposed

Coreen kept staring at the page in the book hoping to see it change. She didn't know how long she stared before her eyes became so heavy, she fell alseep. Clark was still holding her in his lap, her arms wrapped around her. Both of them slept until they heard the book slam shut on it's own. They both awoke with a start, Coreen yelped as it had scared her so.

She tried opening the book both manually and with a spell, nothing.

"Help me Clark, please help me," Coreen was pleading. Her hands were shaking badly. Even with their combined magic, they could not get the book open. Coreen broke down again. She was certain it was a bad sign..

"Victoria, I told you to keep your mouth shut," Rebecca admonished her.

"Oh, so sorry. Not like we aren't going to be put in a noose anyway. Thanks for having faith in my plan..GRANDMA.." Vicki growled out the word grandma at her. Rebecca narrowed her eyes at her. She realized though that Vicki was just like her only a modern version. She was very proud of her but scared to death for both of them at the same time.

They were both taken up to the platforms that held four nooses. The men wrapped the nooses around both women's necks. One of the men read from a pre-written scroll. It was a standard you have been convicted of witchcraft letter.

"This is insane! I can't believe this actually took place," Vicki was pissed. Her hands were tied behind her back, the noose around her neck. If all else failed, she could try her magic. She knew however that if she did, she really would expose herself and possibly Henry. No, they had to stick to the plan. The Reverend smiled smugly, enjoying every minute of it. His daughters were out there too. Henry stood behind his daughters, George beside Henry.

"Witches, do you have any last words?" The Reverend asked.

"Yeah," Vicki said.

"No..don't Victoria.." Rebecca knew what was coming..

"FUCK YOU!" Vicki yelled. A collective gasp came from the crowd. Rebecca knew it was coming because it was part of the plan. The Reverend's face was purple he was so angry.

"Ready the doors!" he yelled. Out of nowhere, his daughters were up on the platform, climbing boxes and putting the nooses around their necks. Samuel Parris stopped the hanging.

"My children..whatever are you doing? Girls, get down this instant!" he ordered. What the good Reverend didn't know was that they couldn't, they wouldn't. Henry had seen to that. Vicki smiled smugly herself.

"No father, we must be truthful," By now a large crowd had gathered. Men, women and children were there listening. Word had spread quickly.

"Girls, get down now." Samuel's voice had changed. Vicki could feel his magic again. She didn't want the girls exposed, just him.

"No," his daughters said again. "We lied, we must be hung too." Samuel Parris was full of rage. Without realizing what he was doing, he pulled his magic from the depths of him and pushed it out, severing the ropes that held his daugthers necks.

The crowd fell silent. Samuel stood there panting, his eyes bulging. He stopped and looked around realizing he had just been exposed. Vicki looked over at Rebecca. Rebecca grinned at her. It had worked. They did have to use Henry a little but no one knew.

"Wha..I...they did it..the witches..they must have..I ..." Samuel was pointing and stuttering, trying to convince the crowd. They had seen him though. There was nothing more he could say.

George and Henry freed the women, the girls wandered over to their mother who had come out too. She took them away crying. The townspeople began to yell at the Reverend.

"NO!! It was them..not ME...it's not ME...they bewitched me..." he begged them to believe him. They of course, did not.

Coreen was still sobbing when the book suddenly popped open. She looked for the page with Vicki in a noose. It was gone. There was a whole new story there. Coreen began to clap and laugh, she kissed Clark and hugged him.

"It worked..it really worked.." Coreen whispered. She couldn't wait until Vicki got back to the office.

When they got back to the house, Rebecca and George told Vicki she had just rewritten history.

"For the good I hope." Vicki said.

"Yes, for the good I'm sure. And, I'm sorry I was so rough on you about it all," Rebecca told her. Vicki shrugged.

"It's not the worst I've been through that's for sure but I really would like to get back to my time, if you don't mind." Vicki said looking at Henry watonly.

"I totally understand," Rebecca said looking at George the same way. Vicki really looked at George realizing what a handsome man he was. At least she knew she got her taste in men from Rebecca, along with many other traits.

"So..how?" Vicki asked.

"Remember, true deep love, I told you, just like you got here," Rebecca reminded her.

"Oh..riight..I think we can manage that," Vicki said glancing seductively at Henry.

"Henry, thank you too. What you did was amazing," Rebecca gave Henry a hug and whispered something in his ear. Henry was smiling when she stopped hugging him. George shook his hand and thanked him.

"This means you'll get to raise your daughter right?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, and have more children too."

"Practice makes perfect," Vicki teased.

"Yes, we practice alot," Rebecca teased back. Rebecca hugged Vicki, pecked her on the cheek and said she was proud of her.

"Proud of me? Why?" Vicki was uncomfortable with any kind of praise.

"Because, you opened your heart to Henry, you fought for me even when you were really pissed about and you never back down from what you believe in. You're a strong woman, a wonderful wife and a fabulous mother. What grandmother wouldn't be proud?"

Vicki shook her head, "Thanks."

Vicki took Henry's hand and headed upstairs to hopefully head back home. She glanced back to see Rebecca kissing George very deeply, just as she had Henry in the church.

"Come on, let's go home..." Vicki told Henry.

In the back of her mind, Vicki wondered what had changed because of the course of events in this time.

She would be surprised..


	16. Getting Back

When they made it back to their room, Vicki sighed.

"What is it?" Henry asked her.

"This was not how I intended on spending my weekend. I was really hoping to get away from the freakshow that is my life, not get into the middle of it again," Vicki turned and lifted her hair for him to start undoing her dress for the second time in one evening.

"Did that Reverend remind you of someone?" Henry asked as he was undoing her buttons.

"Yeah, he really looks like someone familiar, someone all consuming, someone who is take charge without a clue.." Vicki stopped and turned.."he reminds me of a male version of Crowley. That's who he looks like in the face too, think maybe Crowley is really a man?" she laughed.

"I don't know, but you're not.." Henry said finally just tearing the dress from her body, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Henry! That's not my dress." She said looking at the shredded dress lying around her feet.

"Does it matter? If we get back to where we are supposed to be, it will be gone anyway." He was undressed in a flash, pulling her to him.

"I was so angry at those men for handling you like that, putting that noose around your neck. I wouldn't have let them kill you," he said kissing her cheek, then her jaw line, then her neck. Vicki rubbed his chest feeling his nipples become hard under her touch, something else getting hard too.

"I know you wouldn't have but I couldn't risk you being exposed either." Henry stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"And just to let you know, you just had to choose those two words as the 'go' words didn't you?" he smiled.

"Who me? Never..it was all Rebecca's idea.." she lied. She began kissing his chest circling his nipples with her tongue, making them hard, bringing goosebumps around them. She reached down and stroked his hard, silky shaft. That brought moans from Vicki, she could just imagine his huge, wide shaft inside of her. He thrust into that stroking enjoying every bit of it. Henry busied himself with kissing her breasts, teasing her the closer he got to her nipples. She arched up to his mouth. He finally took one in his mouth flicking it with his tongue to a hard nub, his hand taking care of the other one. Vicki's hands moved around to his ass, pulling him closer to her. Henry turned her around and placed her on the soft bed, stroking her thigh up to her wet center then placing his fingers in strategic areas. He pushed inside of her with his fingers making her squeal out and writhe. He pushed her up on the bed, kissing her down her stomach, stopping at her navel to dip his tongue in and out of it. Vicki grabbed the pillow under her head and moaned wanting him to go further. Henry kissed down below her navel, gently spreading her legs for easier access. He placed his hands under her firm bottom to bring her up to meet his mouth. He licked once to tease her bringing a crying moan from her.

"Oh..my God Henry..why do you tease me like that.." she said out loud, not asking, just saying it out loud.

"Because it teases me too, I think about being inside of you, your walls drawing tight around me as I bring you," he rasped out. That made her even wetter, him talking to her like that. Henry got back to business. He kissed her thighs, massaging her ass as he did. He bent down to her wet mound, taking her hardness into his mouth he sucked gently on it. Vicki cried to him and God, thanking them both apparently. He licked down one side of her, back up the other, his hands still under her and massaging her cheeks, causing more sensations that Vicki liked. He darted his tongue in and out of her, feeling her throb and pulse with each thrust of his tongue. Henry reached up as he was sending her into esctacy, rolling her taught nubs with his thumbs and fingers. He was sending electric warmth through her entire body. She wriggled down to meet him, thrusting as he began to lick and suck. Vicki was loudly groaning and grunting. He increased his intensity. Henry could feel her begin to shudder. Her breath was coming in small gasps and pants. Henry abruptly stopped, crawling up to enter her in one swift but tender thrust. Vicki stilled for a moment loving the feel of him within her. He stretched out her tighteness, again she shuddered. She drew him in with her wetness. Henry wrapped his body around her, pressing her legs to her chest, going deeper and harder with each thrust. Vicki began to spasm immediately. Henry took her in his mouth biting down and drinking. He had made it without blood but could feel hunger beginning. Feeding off of Vicki during their lovemaking would satiate him until things were right. Her sweet nectar filled his mouth, his body and his heart. As he felt her climax, he let himself climax with her. Vicki clung to him, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as they finished. Vicki's body was on fire with Henry's lovemaking.

"I love you so very much, you know that don't you?" Vicki said first, something she rarely did.

"Yes, even if I say it more than you do," he teased. Vicki made him lay still within her, not wanting him to move just yet. She suddenly felt a strange sensation. She looked down at her hand, her wedding ring was back.

"We did it," She showed him. He looked at his then down at her cross.

"Yes we did." He smiled back at her.

"Then why do I feel like something is still off?" She asked.

"History is bound to have changed a little, maybe that's it. Let's just enjoy each other. We have two more days, then home again." He kissed her forehead, then trailed a hand down to cup her breast again. Vicki jumped, she was still a little sensitive from that last bit of mind blowing sex.

"I need time to regroup but believe me, we will have more rounds over the next two days."

After they got up and showered, they lay back together in the bed.

"Something is still off, I'm telling you..and by the way, what did Rebecca say to you?" Vicki asked picking her head up off of Henry's chest.

"Oh..just good luck," Henry lied.

"Good luck huh..." She didn't believe him.

The next morning would bring more surprises for them...


	17. Charmed

After Henry fell alseep, Vicki used the back stairs to go down to the kitchen. She noticed on the way down that the words etched into the wall before were now gone. She smiled to herself. Here she was, Vicki Nelson Fitzroy, vampire wrangler and now time traveler, kicking ass wherever and WHENever she went. She chuckled at herself.

When she got down to the kitchen, she turned the small light over the sink on creating a soft glow.

"I hope like hell they have some cereal in this place," she said out loud.

"We do." a voice from behind her spoke. Vicki's instant reaction was to turn and swing, her defensive mode kicking in.

"You can't hit me dear, I'm only here in spirit," it was Rebecca.

"It's a good thing because I would have beat the shit out of a real person," Vicki said her hand over her heart that was still racing.

"The cereal is in the cabinet over there," Rebecca pointed, "but come, let me show you something first."

Vicki followed her, "Are you a ghost now?"

"No, but I was allowed to come back to show you what you've done." Vicki tilted her head.

"Allowed to come back." she stated.

Rebecca nodded,"Yes, you set things right in the past, things changed alot after you left Victoria. Samuel Parris was revealed a fraud, everyone he had accused was freed," she paused,"well the ones who weren't already dead. The deceased ones were exonerated, a memorial set for them with an apology. I was sent here to show you all the wonderous things you set in motion, to explain them to you. And best of all, I got to live out my life with my family. I'm no longer trapped in this house."

"Good. So, how many kids did you pop out?" Vicki teased.

"Six, three boys, three girls," Rebecca smiled at the thought.

They entered the front foyer. Everything was changed. Instead of it being something sad, it was a homage to Rebecca and George Jacobs and...Richmond and Victoria Henry, Rebecca's sister.

"No way.." Vicki whispered reading the plaque below the new picture of Rebecca, George and all six children. Vicki looked closely at the painting. She traced her hand over one of the children's faces..is that?? she thought to herself. Nah..couldn't be..could it??

"So, you see, "Rebecca pointed all around, "things did change. For the better of course. Binks and Winnie got to be cats again. They said to tell you thank you when I saw you next." Vicki would be anxious to read the change she knew would be in Coreen's book.

"Who runs this now?" Vicki asked noting that no one was here.

"Oh..my great, great, great..well you get it, grandchildren. We always have family here."

"What's this?" Vicki noticed something lying on the counter. Rebecca moved with her. She was translucent almost, as if you could see through her but still there.

"I don't know..it's not from here," Rebecca looked at it.

"Wait! I know what that is!" Vicki suddenly remembered. It was a necklace, a charm necklace Coreen called it.

"It's Coreens! She must have come here and left it." Vicki said rubbing her thumb over it. It was a simple stone set in silver, hung on a silver chain. Coreen had told Vicki once that it was a "charm" necklace. Vicki of course had sai, as in lucky charms? to which Coreen rolled her eyes and huffed.

"NO...it's a charm as in spell," Coreen explained to Vicki it was blessed with love. It was a charm that could help anyone you truly loved.

"Like a love potion?" Vicki again was teasing Coreen.

"NO..as in helping them. Never mind, anyway, just so you know, it's always with me. It makes me feel safe, like I'm carrying all my love around in it." At the time, Coreen's magic and abilities were new to her. She just assumed Gwen had made it up to make Coreen feel safe. She knew that was not the case.

Vicki told this to Rebecca. She seemed to understand.

"Your friend left a token of her love when she was here, to make sure you came back." Vicki now knew that she had seen Coreen after all.

"Huh..that girl.." was all Vicki said and put the necklace around her neck to take it back with her.

"And here I thought it was our hot sex that did it," Vicki smiled wickedly at Rebecca.

"Well, that too, but this pushed it through I'm sure." Rebecca said pointing to the necklace.

"Victoria, you have a lot of love in your life, you are tough as nails and hide how you feel so much of the time. It's okay to let go a little," Rebecca said.

"Oh..I've let go ALOT.." Vicki said, then added, "but, I also like to be the kind of woman that as soon as I roll out of bed in the morning and my feet hit the floor, Satan say's "Oh shit, Vicki's awake."

Rebecca laughed, "Well, you certainly do that! It's a good thing your on God's side then." Vicki had never looked at it that way but she was. She was protecting all of God's people, past, present and future, lycan, witch vampire and yes, even boring old humans.

"I'd better let you get back to your cereal and your man upstairs. You're very lucky." Vicki looked down embarrassed at the compliment.

When she looked up, Rebecca was gone.

Vicki sighed, wondering what else would be different.

Time would tell..


	18. Coreen's Discoveries

Vicki and Henry enjoyed two more days of wonderful, hot, romantic lovemaking. They hardly left the room, ordering the food in instead. Henry was intrigued by all of the changes, amazed that things hadn't been affected more. He was very impressed with the things Coreen had done too, he would have to personally thank her and tell her he was proud of her.

"Vicki, why do you stare at that painting so?" Henry asked on the day they checked out. Vicki had stared at the painting of Rebecca and her family each time they had come downstairs.

"Several reasons. For one, look at how happy they are Henry? They weren't that happy when we were there, and look at their kids, they are my anscestors, how strange is that? But look at this," she pointed to one of the girls, looking to be the youngest in this painting, " this little girl right here. Who does she remind you of?" Henry studied it momentarily. They had already determined that the deskclerk, now a perky blonde instead of Winnie, was a distant, very distant Vicki said, relative of Vicki's. She was too soft to be closely related was Vicki's exact words.

"Honestly, and this can't be possible," Henry looked at her, "she looks so much like a very young Coreen." Vicki nodded and said..uh huh..

"That's exactly what I thought too, but how is that possible? We can't be related can we? It would have to be through her father, he was the wizard," Vicki shook her head. She didn't know if she would tell Coreen or not. They left the house and headed home.

"Before we go home, let's go by the office. I want to see Coreen before tomorrow." Vicki told Henry, he agreed. Vicki was very tired, she'd had much less sleep than normal but it was all for a good cause. She lay on Henry's shoulder and slept almost all the way back. She dreamt of Rebecca and her family, playing out in the yard, all six kids, George throwing the youngest in the air. At the end of her dream, George stopped throwing her and turned around. The little girl did look exactly like Coreen. George smiled and said, "yes you're right.." Vicki woke up, drool on Henry's shoulder.

"That must have been some good sleep, your mouth was hanging open the whole time, I was tempted to put something in there," Henry smiled.

"Very funny," Vicki said wiping his shoulder and her mouth. "Sorry.."

"Hmm..do I ever complain when you get something wet on me?" Henry whispered in her ear. Vicki moaned then realized she hadn't told Henry her dream..aw hell, it could wait. Henry reached over and locked the glass window between the driver and themselves.

"Henry..we're almost home," Vicki tried to protest. With his quick speed, Henry had her pants down, his were too. Vicki wasn't sure and didn't care how that had happened but he was in her so quick, she lost her breath for a minute. He sat her on top of him, sliding her down in one swift thrust. He nuzzled her chest, slipping her top and bra up enough to gain access to her breasts. Henry kept his hands on her hips, thrusting her onto him as he teased each nipple, biting them and swirling them in his mouth one at a time, back and forth. Vicki braced herself on the back of the seat. All she could do was enjoy the ride and enjoy she did. Henry swiftly brought her, reaching over quickly to turn up the radio as to drown out her screams of orgasmic pleasure. He spilled himself into her, grunting loudly himself. Vicki fell over onto him, his head resting on her chest.

"Quick enough for you my love?" Henry said kissing her chest tenderly. She mumbled something akin to yes. Henry redressed them both, Vicki lying back across the seat her hand over her stomach, the other over her head.

"I think," she finally breathed out,"that you could be in the Guiness book for the most orgasms given to one women if there were a category like that."

"I take that as a compliment," he said kissing her fingers.

"A BIG, HUGE..MULTIPLIED..compliment.." Vicki sighed out.

When they arrived at the office, Coreen was at her desk doing some paperwork.

"Hey you two!" She jumped up, excited and surprised to see them. She couldn't contain herself and hugged them both tightly. Vicki didn't mind, she knew that Coreen was upset enough to send her a message and necklace, it must have been rough.

"So??" Coreen said smiling, "How was it?" Vicki narrowed her eyes.

"How do you think it was?" Vicki asked her.

"Well, I think the exact word you taught me was.." she pretended to think, looking up, tapping her chin, "fanfuckingtastic?"

They laughed and agreed. Vicki pulled off the necklace and handed it Coreen.

"We have some things to discuss," Vicki told her. Coreen nodded, smiled and pulled the book from her bag.

"You are not kidding," Coreen became serious, "If you two EVER scare me like that again, I swear I'll kill you myself." Coreen had tears glistening. Vicki frowned, Coreen had been very scared or she wouldn't still be so emotional.

They went into Vicki's office. Coreen sat on the floor, the book spread open on Vicki's coffee table. Henry and Vicki sat close on the couch. Coreen told them about what she saw and what she did. She had indeed taken the necklace to the house. She left it there hoping it would increase the power of whatever it would take to bring them back. Vicki and Henry didn't share what that was. She then showed them pictures. Gone was Vicki in a noose, in it's place was Samuel Parris and the story surrounding his deception, that he was truly the evil one.

"And, don't you think he kinda looks like Crowley in this picture?" Coreen pointed out innocently. Henry and Vicki laughed and told her they thought the same thing. The story also went on to say how Rebecca, George and...

"SOMEONE," Coreen emphasized the word, "named Richmond and Victoria Henry.." she cleared her throat knowing full well it was them, had helped the Jacobs. Vicki turned a couple of more pages and found another drawing of the Jacobs family.

"Hey, I didn't see that! I was too busy making sure you were gone.." Coreen began to read, "Wow..they had six kids..how neat!" Vicki shared with Coreen that Rebecca was her grandmother. Coreen's eyes went wide. Vicki drew a deep breath, then told Coreen to really look at that picture in the book. Coreen poured over it for a minute, then stopped, tracing the picture of the youngest girl, just as Vicki had done.

"That looks like.." Coreen stopped, "well, that's not possible..is it?" Coreen looked up at Vicki and Henry.

"I'm going to get something to eat really quick, Vicki would you like some cereal?" Henry teased her, knowing that's what she always ate after they made love.

"NO thanks..but I would love some Chinese," she said as he kissed her on the forehead. Coreen's eyes were welling with tears.

"Coreen? Why are you crying? I thought you would find it.." Vicki was mocking Coreen's hand movements she always made, "neat as you say."

Coreen wiped her cheeks, nodding, "I do..but I just never thought..I mean I'm weak. I'm not strong like you Vicki, how can I be related to you? I'm happy, I've always felt connected to you, but I just thought it might have been the saving of my life, oh like I don't know, a bajillion times!!" Vicki laughed pulling Coreen up next to her.

"Coreen, we all have our strenghts and weaknesses. I think we know mine, I tend to be emotionally challeged, where you, tend to be emotionally strong."

"No, I'm not." Coreen disagreed.

"Oh really? Then, may I ask, how in the hell did you cast a spell, come across time, leave me a charm necklace that's "full of your love" as you put it and help us get back? That's not strong?" Vicki raised her eyebrows at Coreen.

She thought a moment.."I guess it is. Wow." was all she said.

"So, now, we find out just who you came from. Apparently, with us changing history, seems like I've got lots of family out there. But, Vicki got very serious, something she didn't do often, "I'm very happy you're in it. You've always been in it, but this just sweetens the pot and makes it official."

Coreen was still in shock, but a happy shock.

"Vicki, how was it crossing time?" Coreen asked out of nowhere.

Vicki shrugged, "Fine I guess, but you know what, none of our jewelry came with us, our clothes with metal, none of that."

"Really? Why?"

"Rebecca said metal didn't cross time." Coreen stared at Vicki.

"NO metal crossed time? So, my necklace, you didn't get it until you came back?"

"Nope..nothing, my jewelry, my cross, Henry's ring.." Vicki was naming things.

"That's all the metal you had?" Coreen raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Vicki said..then, as if a light went on, she gasped and said.."No, that's not all the metal I had..."

The End..for now!


End file.
